


Threats

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Lestrade, BAMF Mycroft, Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Protective Lestrade, Vampire Mycroft, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-so typical evening for Mycroft and Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats

Greg came into the dark house. It was late, but he knew he was expected. The steps were familiar as he made his way to the study and pushed open the door. 

Mycroft sat before the fire. One of the more powerful vampires in London. If not the most. It had taken a long time for them to trust one another, but after so long it was as natural as breathing. Greg took the other chair. Equal. 

"Thank you for taking care of that nest," said Mycroft. 

"They were too wild to be safe. Can't have that in my city." Greg took the offered glass of wine. 

They lapsed into silence. The human yawned after a while, making the preternaturally still vampire raise his head. "Do you need to rest?"

"I'm good for a while yet." Greg got up and slipped into his lap, kissing him. Mycroft's hand slid around to squeeze him through his trousers. 

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass from the direction if the kitchen. 

Both men were on their feet in an instant. A simple burglar would be an idiot. If, instead, it was an attempt on Mycroft, they were a bigger idiot. 

They split up as they entered the hallway. Greg knew this house like the back of his hand, even if he couldn't see in the dark like a vampire. Suddenly there was a rush of air and he turned as claw-like hands shoved him against the wall. 

The vampire hissed, baring her teeth to strike. Greg pulled the silver knife he carried, glad he hadn't gotten out of his trousers in the study, and brought it up as she came down. 

Growling, she stumbled back. The silver might not be enough to kill a vampire, but it would hurt. There was the sound of fighting further down the hall. Greg left the wounded one and hurried towards it, worried for Mycroft. 

Rounding the corner he saw Mycroft taking on three at once, with one more already unconscious on the floor. Human or not, Greg didn't hesitate to wade in, slashing the nearest target. 

By the time the three were down, Greg was short of breath and aching from being thrown into the counter and against the wall. Mycroft looked at his arm, licked his lips, then turned to make a phone call. 

Looking down, Greg realized he was bleeding. A lot. Dizzy, he sagged against the wall, barely hearing Mycroft’s voice. After a few minutes he felt a rough towel wrapping around his arm. 

"The paramedics will be here soon," Mycroft’s lips brushed his own. "I'll get this taken care of."

Greg opened his eyes. "They were trying to kill you."

A faint smile crossed Mycroft’s face. "That does tend to happen."

Greg would have said more, but there was the sound of paramedics coming through the door. Mycroft stepped so they could work. Greg passed out a few moments later. 

He was released as dawn broke over the city. A text from Mycroft had assured him that it was an upstart handful of young vampires that for some reason thought they could take him out and there was no further danger. But Greg knew there would always be threats. 

He went back his own flat to sleep, waking sometime in the late afternoon. He made sure he ate, checked in with work, then finally went back to Mycroft's place. He unlocked the door and entered his code, stepping into the hall. 

Making his way deeper into the house, he stepped through the hallway and into the kitchen. There was no sign of the previous nights fight, including a new window. He fixed a cup of tea and settled in the living room, flipping on the tv. 

The sun set, a few minutes later Mycroft slipped next to him. Greg unbuttoned his shirt so he could examine the stitches. "You won't be able to drink from me for a while," he said quietly. 

"I am satisfied for the time being," Mycroft leaned against him. Greg wrapped his arm around him, feeling the cool flesh against his warm, living, skin. 

Greg kissed the top of his lovers head. He’d probably had a blood bag once everything was over and sorted. "You fought well," said Mycroft. 

Sighing, Greg shifted him so he was against his chest. "I'm just glad I was here to help you. During the day..."

"Even you don't know where I rest. And that's for your safety as well as mine." Mycroft rolled onto his back and leaned up to kiss him, running his fingers through Greg's short hair. Greg ran a hand down his belly, stroking his hip. The vampire was fully dressed, if course, but the human could feel the twitch of arousal. 

"Are you well enough for vigorous activity?" Asked Mycroft, eyes turning dark. 

"Maybe not vigorous, but surely we can come up with something." Greg's fingers tugged down his zip, still watching his lovers face as he reached in to take hold of his erection.

Mycroft's lips parted. As his breath hitched, Greg stroked him slowly, watching the way pleasure washed across his face in the flickering light of the ignored telly. 

Only Greg saw him like this. At least right now. The inspector didn't doubt that he'd had lovers in the past, but surely they had been few and far between. When Mycroft Holmes gave his heart, he did so with a restrained passion and deep love that most would think him incapable of. 

Mycroft's eyes fell shut as Greg's hand moved faster, rocking up slightly to meet his thrusts. Greg's free hand took a handkerchief from Mycroft’s pocket and a moment before the vampire came he moved to catch the mess. Sometimes he liked to see his posh lover covered in come, but not tonight. 

Greg leaned down to kiss him as he deposited it on the coffee table. Mycroft wrinkled his nose. "Please dispose of that properly.” 

Chuckling, Greg grabbed it again and got up to bin it. Mycroft had plenty of other handkerchiefs. 

When he came back, Mycroft had tucked himself back into his trousers and was stretched out on the couch. Greg climbed on top of him and rest his head on his chest, silently signaling that he was too tired for Mycroft to reciprocate right now. 

Instead, the vampire massaged his scalp. Greg could feel the tension drain away before he passed into dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For the exchangelock and johnlocked-starkid,
> 
> Thanks to Shellysbees and the writing circle. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
